


The Lannister Stables

by Gotkink



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Kink, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotkink/pseuds/Gotkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wars were over, Tyrion finally got to pursue his dream: opening the finest pony livery establishment in all Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lannister Stables

**Author's Note:**

> Because every respectable fandom needs some ponyplay fic, amirite? Even if it's sadly (except for the implied bits) non-explicit.
> 
> Futurefic AU.  
> Features Tyrion and other book and show characters.  
> Spoilers for books 1-4, but this is written in Peter-Dinklage-as-Tyrion's voice, so books+show fandom.

After the wars were over, Tyrion finally got to pursue his dream: opening the finest pony livery establishment in all Westeros, The Lannister Stables.

Most of his ponies were volunteers, happy to be groomed, fed, fucked, well cared for and looked after, after the turbulent years of war.

Tyrion imagined that it must be comforting to them to no longer have to make decisions, speak, or think much beyond working to follow the clear rules of their new existence and understanding that simple corrective punishments would follow if they broke those rules. Tyrion prided himself on succeeding in his undertakings, so he and his staff had made the rules for the ponies as straightforward as they could: things like please and obey the masters, no talking for the duration of their service as a pony unless directed to by Tyrion himself, wear their harness with pride, and when asked to, show spirit without disobedience.

However, as he'd known it would, it became clear very quickly that initial demand for ponies of the quality he provided was outstripping volunteer supply. At least, until he managed to turn Westeros into a modern economy where a few years indenture as a pony became a widely accepted way to either earn an apprentice-fee or dowry for various family members or to pay off certain debts, and possibly even find a future patron if one pleased one's master enough.

Naturally Her Grace the Queen had seen the reason of having those who remained who had outstanding debts to the Lannisters join his ponies, even if just as training examples if they were too worn to be attractive to clients.

But when Tyrion had suggested reducing the burden on the remaining godshouses and convents of caring for those poor creatures who were physically fit but had lost their minds during the wars -- whether from the sight of dragons breathing fire, proximity to White Walkers and wights, or because they could not bear to remember the fell deeds they'd committed under the influence of foreign gods, battle frenzy, or foul magics -- Her Grace had kindly agreed that yes, they too could be sent to his stables. Mindless as they were, they wouldn't be of proper use at the Wall anyway.

Once they were trained as ponies, a few went to the Wall after all.

The Lord Commander of the Watch was a valued client. Tyrion always kept a close personal eye on likely candidates, good hardy pony stock that would do well under Lord Snow, and made sure they were well trained and equipped before being sent North.

The last team he'd sent north had actually gone not to the Wall but to Winterfell. A present from Lord Snow to Lord Bran for his birthday, Jon had asked Tyrion to find a team that would not only be able to convey Lord Bran around in style in the new ponycart they brought up, but that might also please him more intimately.

Tyrion had sent up four lovely, sweet-tempered ponies, as closely matched in size and coloring as he had available; he'd been very pleased to be able to offer four natural blonds, three males and a strapping lass, although alas, the even more closely color-matched Frey had had to be rejected from this assignment for reasons of history and unevenness of disposition. Still, he thought his client -- and Lord Bran -- would be well satisfied.

Today, Tyrion was showing around a new client, an old associate of Her Grace's from across the Narrow Sea.

"Well, Magister Illyrio, this particular pony must be kept bridled of course, and he does still kick at odd times. However, when the crop is plied frequently enough he responds beautifully. And he does look quite handsome in harness, doesn't he?"

"Yes, yes. Ah, and you said his name was...?"

"You may naturally call the pony whatever you please while he is assigned to you," Tyrion said, "but if you should wish to use a name that used to be familiar to him, you can call him Theon."

.


End file.
